


Liquid Tease

by scarlettdaydreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Self-Insert, Shower Sex, Use of C-Word, Voyeurism, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettdaydreams/pseuds/scarlettdaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small choked noise lodged in your throat as a hot flush ran up your body, settling in your neck, cheeks and ears; turning them a bright scarlet. Right there, under the spray of the shower head, with one arm against the cool wall and hips rolling to a steady beat, was Dean Winchester with his cock in hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liquid Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy-do. This is my first fanfic so any constructive feedback is most certainly appreciated!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://destieldaydreams.tumblr.com)

It had been a tiresome few weeks with a relentless stream of hunts coming up. A nest of vamps in some no-name backwoods town, a rouge rugaru in Illinois, a group of shapeshifters had even popped up Wyoming. Needles to say, both the boys and yourself were completely knackered when finally returning to the bunker. After almost constant driving, endless research, and crappy motel rooms, to finally have a decent bed and a good nights’ sleep were comforts almost too strong to resist, yet a long hot shower was too good to say no to.

You walked down the hallway towards your bedroom, footsteps echoing against the solid concrete walls. Passing empty rooms and store cupboards, you finally reached your bedroom door, clutching the cold brass knob and swinging the door open with a whoosh of air. Kicking off your boots next to door and leaving your leather jacket sitting on the back of your desk chair, you made your way over to the chest of drawers to select your night attire. Finding a pair of pink cotton shorts and a lavender singlet–it was summer after all and the bunker’s air conditioning was not the most up-to-date, with it making loud rattling and clunking noises sporadically throughout the night–you grabbed a couple of towels before heading off to the showers.

It was a short walk to the showers simply because of the location of your chosen room, which was also at least a hallway or two away from the boys’ rooms just for privacy’s sake. While you loved Sam and Dean with all your heart, having to spend half day in the Impala with the two only to end up in some dodgy motel room with no privacy whatsoever, was less than ideal, leaving a girl more than a little frustrated, especially with the gorgeous green eyes you were taunted by daily, along with the body they belonged to. It was no surprise to you that you were attracted to Dean, a beauty both inside and out, what with those freckles adorning his nose and cheek bones, plump, pink lips never not dishing out some sort of innuendo, the five o’clock shadow he had recently began wearing only further enhanced his strong jaw bones. His eyes were what really got you, the long lashes that accompanied his deep green, yet deceptively somewhat hazel in the light, iris’ that you could practically feel looking at the back of your head, were simply beautiful.

As you passed the brothers’ rooms on the way, you could hear loud grinding snores coming from Sam’s room, indicating his obvious presence, and Dean was in his room, too, if the light shining onto the carpeted floor underneath the bedroom door was anything to go by. With a sigh of relief, you continued on your way, pleased with the prospect of a little uninterrupted alone time in the shower. It hadn’t been too long since your last chance to ‘let loose,’ but that had only resulted in a rushed and rather mediocre orgasm under the pressure of Sam and Dean’s approaching return from grabbing dinner during the ruguru hunt a week or so back. Excited at the chance to take your time and enjoy yourself in the given privacy, you didn’t hear the sound of rushing water, the groans that rumbled and echoed around the tiled space, nor the quieter slip-slap sound of skin sliding together when you stepped through the doorway into the showers.

That certainly changed when your eyes focused on the rolling muscles of Dean’s back in front of you. A small gasp left your mouth, your hands tightening against the bundle of clothe in your arms. A small choked noise lodged in your throat as a hot flush ran up your body, settling in your neck, cheeks and ears, turning them a bright scarlet. Right there, under the spray of the shower head, with one arm against the cool wall and hips rolling to a steady beat, was Dean Winchester with his cock in hand.

You could feel your blood pulsing in your head as arousal ran rampant around your body. You could already feel your panties beginning to dampen at the sight of Dean. His forehead was pressed against the arm on the wall, his hair slicked down and darker than it’s usual brown-blonde from the water as it travelled down his body, splashing against his broad, moving shoulders, down the expanse of his back until it met the flesh of his ass, before sliding down over those beautifully bowed, spread legs and crashing to the floor. His whole body pulsed, rippled, with movement as he fucked up into his hand, a litany of moans leaving his mouth as his rhythm changed.

“Ugnhh, fuck, baby, you feel so good…” With another loud groan, Dean adjusted the grip on his cock, tightening his hold, moving faster.

You hadn’t moved from where you stood in the doorway. You knew that you shouldn’t stay and watch something so private, but he was just so entrancing that you couldn’t help but let a hand travel down to the waist band of your jeans in an almost subconscious attempted to seek relief, pleasure. You were tingling at the sounds that were leaving his lips, deep and rough growls, or short gasps and whimpers when his thumb brushed over the head of his red-tipped cock. Your fingers rubbed against your clit through the cotton of your panties as you pushed them aside to feel the wetness leaking from your cunt, sliding your middle and index fingers through the slipperiness to pleasure your clit once more, this time without the fabric barrier. You carefully dropped the towels and clothes you were still holding to brace against the doorway instead. Growing sighs were escaping your lips as you rubbed your fingers back and forth, dipping them down to your opening teasingly every so often. Your eyes were focused on Dean’s back, how the muscles rolled under his skin, how his quickening thrusts pushed his backside out, dancing shadows making the twin globes look absolutely smackable.

Water is spraying everywhere, thankfully covering your gasping. You match your pace to Dean’s, finally slipping a finger into your wet heat. With your eyes glued to Dean, you can see him begin to tremble, hips stuttering as he starts to lose control. You follow suit, rolling into your hand whilst the other plucks at your nipples through your shirt, breathy moans tumbling from you as the pleasure begins to mount in your lower belly. You watch Dean, hear the slap of skin, the groaning ‘fuck’s’ that echo out from his bowed head. From this angle you can’t see his face, but you imagine his expression to push you over the edge; lips shiny and wet, mouth wide open as he tries to gasp in air; water dripping from his chin, nose and clumped eye lashes; eyelids scrunched up and brows furrowed, his face contorted in pure pleasure.

So close, you are so close. The rushing water, the blood pounding in your head as hot flashes course through your body, nipples peaking against your shirt, Dean’s rolling body and desperate, almost indecipherable groans. It’s all so much. Your vision begins to narrow and your chest heaves as you start to climax, watching as Dean’s hips stutter.

“Ah, Y/N! Ughh, fuck!” With a final grunt, he came into his fist as he stroked through his orgasm.

With a surprised intake of breath, heat spreads out from your core as you come, choked moans leaving your throat. You let your eyes close as you slump against the doorway, breathing heavily and pleasure strumming throughout your body.

It’s not until an abrupt silence fills the air as the running water is cut off that you realise where you still are, your eyes snap open to meet smouldering green. You freeze, not quite sure how to react to coming with your hand in your pants to Dean Winchester masturbating. Seeming not at all concerned with his nakedness, Dean walks towards you, his eyes traveling over your body. He moves close enough that you can see the individual droplets beaded over his body and have to refrain from following them as they travel down his chest. You decide to focus on the tattoo emblazoned onto his chest, at a loss for words and unable to look him in the eye. He is almost on top of you when he stops. Still blushing, now head to toe, you dare a glance at his face, and are shocked to see darkened eyes looking back at you.

Dean smirks. Bends forwards until his stubble is grazing your cheek, his skin warm and wet where it touches you. He leans in closer and you tense, flushed and stammered breathing, still recovering from your orgasm only minutes ago.

“Did you enjoy the show, Y/N?” He whispers into your no doubt bright red ear as a little noise escapes your throat.

Dean steps back slightly, a grin adorning his face as he bends lower, his face coming into close contact with your lower regions as he slides a hand down the side of your denim-clad leg.

You are confused, shocked and flustered, especially when his hand leaves your leg and there is a rushed movement as his arm moves away from your body. You take a step back, but Dean looks up, still naked, and freezes your motion with a grin, before standing up again. Lifting his left hand up to his waist, he wraps your towel around himself before running a hand through his hair.

“Come see me when you’re done, sweetheart. Shower’s all yours.” He steps past you, throwing you a wink over his bare shoulder.

Your shower was unsurprisingly short after that. Forgoing to redress, you made your way to Dean’s bedroom in just a towel, with wet hair–that would soon be haloed around you on a dampening pillow–dripping down your back.


End file.
